


Birthday Gift

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: His absence was a burden to heave to carry but the stars were helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, how have you been? So, I know that this story I'm about to post it takes time in the past, more precisely in the beginning of season 2. I had already posted this before but I decided to impove the grammar and change all my fics. So, for a while, I'll be posting old stories about this cuties. Feel free to comment and leave suggestions, it's always good to receive tips and try to improve. Sorry for any mistake but I believe it's part of the hole thing called "learnIng". Thanks for stop by and spend a little of your time reading my stories, it means a lot to me. Hope you like! xoxoxo

There it was, an empty room. Nothing had changed since his first steep into there and she made sure to keep the place intact, exactly the way he would like. Her heart breaking more at each minute he would apear in her mind.

Four months since their mission, two months since his act of pure heroism, two months of his confession, two months she was alone.

After some surgeries the doctors said his new house would be the hospital. He was in a coma and had the possibility to never wake up again. Hearing that words made Jemma’s world fall, her heart seemed to have been ripped out of her chest. Her vision tuned black and the last thing she could remember was the hospital floor. Once awake, on the day after, in a white bed, Jemma realized her pain was just beginning. 

For the first week she spent the hole day by his side, in the silence watching his chest rise and then go down slowly. Her thoughts would flew back to that pod underwater where his brave act saved her. He chose without think twice to give his life for her, to be sure she would live all her dreams, giving up of his owns. She was mad at him, so mad, so furious, for him taking a decision without caring about how that would affect her, without caring about her feelings. 

Time passed and that one week turned into four months. Most of the doctors had gave up on finding a solution for him. The possibility of he be wake again and with a decent recovery of his skills and mind controle were remote. Some of that professionals were even speaking about turning off the machines, but of course she wouldn’t let them. Hope was something Jemma was determinate to keep having, faith that he would wake up. The angry became pain as the time passed, a heavy burden she was struggling to carry. 

If there was a little good thing in all that situation it was the view from his hospital window. Allowing the perfect vision that glass was the frame for the night sky, that at that angle, would be always filled with stars. It was looking at that shine little dots she would pass her time at night, remembering how Fitz and her used to do that all the time.

That week though she didn’t look at the sky. The machines making his body work suddenly turned to be too scary, she couldn’t take her eyes of his so pale skin, the sadness was consuming her and the pleasure she had in see the stars was gone for a while. She was missing his smile, his deep blue eyes and the way they would sparkle with the gain of a new knowledge or with a brilliant idea suddenly popped in his head.

Jemma was felling weak, powerless. She was a doctor, it was her job save lives  
and still she couldn’t save his. She was with her hands tied, watching others do what she was so used with. It was supposed to be her on the bed, it should be her there and yet it was Fitz the one trapped on that light sheets, moveless. Talking with him was a constant act practiced from her but no answer to her questions would come, all she had was the silence.

Coulson would appear once in a week, to support Jemma. She came back to the bus after a month of no improvement but the place, once so known, so full of life and happiness, now was more like a dark and lonely metal thing, cold and strange. Her boss allowed her to go any time she needed to visit her best friend and she was so thanked for that. Being beside him was more fulfilling than stay around people trapped in their own webs of trouble.

Skye had become a killer machine but that was just her way to deal with her own demons and pain, with the hole left by Ward’s betrayal. The brunet was being trained by May and both were feeding a dangerous angry. Coulson had so many things to do, so many people to search for, to talk with, that his personal life stopped and he seemed to not care anymore for anyone in his team.

Some nights, when everyone would be already sleeping, Jemma would go to Fitz’s room, sat on the floor an cry all the hidden and stored tears. Her fears would come out as salted water while the possibility of she never see the owner of the room stepping there anymore.

On a cloudy Wednesday her birthday happened. Nobody remembered but she was glad they didn’t, at least she wouldn't need to fake a happiness she wasn’t feeling. Her plans included visit Fitz by the morning. Seeing his slow but still there breathing made the best gift he could ever give her. He could wake up for her, make her day more special than ever, but Jemma wasn’t so deluded to believe in that possibility so seeing him there, stable, it was good enough.  
On the afternoon, when she knew no one would be around she came back to the bus. Her feet, almost automatically, dragged her to a so familiar bunker. His stuff were set perfectly and she would make sure to always clean up as the way he likes. Even though her body was there her mind was traveling back to their past, to their moments together, to their adventures. 

His cologne was still in the air and that brought a warmth to Jemma’s heart she wasn’t feeling with frequency. Without a second thought she opened his wardrobe and picked his favorite sweater and wrapped herself in, trying to be strong to not cry. 

Sating on his bed she tried to figure out what he would be doing at that moment and a small smile crossed her lips. She looked around and an urge to explore the room grew. Going to the little desk beside his bed Jemma opened the drawer finding a bunch of papers, a mess like always was, since their Academy days.

Some old files, candies, a picture of them on Eiffel Tower (she loved that travel on their first year on SHIELD science-tech research division). She picked all the papers, analyzing one by one. There where notes about their researches and experiments, some flyers he never trows away and, hidden in the middle off all that junk, it was an envelope. 

Carefully Jemma opened, sure that Fitz would get furious about her fidgeting his papers. Inside she found a short letter and a certificate. Reading carefully, the handwriting said :

“ Dear Jemma

Do you remember one of the many nights on the Academy when we would laid on the grass on those hot days of summer and watch the stars, trying to count them and looking for constellations?

Do you remember you said that the stars fascinates you because, even being dead, they still shine?

So, I thought about the perfect gift for your birthday and I found something to represent that moments. Like you said, the stars could shine even dead but also could give life for some other thing, and I think this represents you.

Thanks for give life for my own life sweet Jemma. Happy Birthday 

From your best friend, Fitz”

Tears were streaming down her face, making her eyes puffed and red. She put the letter on the bed and picked the other paper. It was a certificate informing the purchase of a star named Jemma. On the description it could be found the coordinates of hew own star.

She was speechless, uncertain of what to think. He always loved her and, even if she hadn’t realized before, she always loved him. That fact, that gift, everything, glued her feet on that flor and she stayed there, crying for hours in silence. Her love was deeper than she ever imagined.

That night, after many ones without taking a glimpse of the sky, Jemma spent her time sat on the edge of the window admiring her birthday gift, embraced by his sweater and smell. For a second it seemed that he was there, by her side smiling at her reaction and, not capable to avoid, she smiled too.


End file.
